The Fallen Hero
by Shisui Uchiha-Uzumaki
Summary: The story of Naruto. Ignored by family trained by the best. Read as Naruto goes through challenges and still come out on top
1. Spotlight,Moonlight

**Chapter 1**

**The fallen hero.**

**ShisuiUU: hey guys ShisuiUU here. I'm here with a new story. This is different from my other story. This is just a story about Naruto going through life. Theres no ssj. There is no Yugito or Sasuke being his best friend. This is just purely a story about Naruto. I got this idea about reading a story about Naruto being abandoned by his family. It will be different I promise. No family bashing either. Just a story about Naruto. With that being said let's begin. Sorry Shisui will be in this story. It's in the name I love they guy sorry.**

**Also leave a review on what you guys think of the story. I've spent a lot of time on my other one. But that's more of a not so serious story. This one is more of a serious one. One that I believe could grow into something better than my other one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto **

**_SPOTLIGHT, MOONLIGHT_**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikazi was a 6 year old son of The great fourth hokage and Kishina Uzumaki. He was also the middle child of His brother Menma and Younger sister Naruko.

Naruto looked like a mini me of his father. Had blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was round like his mother. The only difference he had from his father was the three whisker marks on his face.

His brother Menma looked like his father too but he had red hair. His eyes were blue and his attitude matched his father as well. He didn't have whisker marks

Naruko looked like a mini me of their mother. Long red hair with purple eyes. She had a mixture of attitudes of their mother and father. She only had two whisker marks on her cheeks unlike her brother who had three.

On the day they were born the village was attacked by the nine tailed demon fox and the third hokage 'killed' it. But truthfully he didn't he sealed half into himself and the other half into Naruto. Naruto knew this of course as he spoke to the demon when he was 5.

Because the third hokage sealed it into himself and the fourth didn't. Him and his family lived together in The Namikaze Compound. Naruto would be lying to himself if he'd say he was a happy child. Far from it truth be told. His father was never home and when he was only talked to his siblings. He only talked to Naruto when to check his seal and that was it.

His mother Kushina wasn't exactly motherly to him as well. Whenever she went out she would always leave him behind. She never asked him if he wanted anything never checked up on them. It was like he was an outsider in his own home.

His favorite spot to sit was on the stairwell in the house he could see into the living room and the kitchen from this spot. He'd watch his family go on about their daily life completely ignoring him.

He over heard his mom talking to his siblings one day today she would be starting their training. Completely omitting Naruto from it and he knew it.

He knew everything they didn't want him to know. It made him pissed. His own family hated him because he was held the kyuubi. So if they were gonna go train with out him. Then he was gonna go train without them. Naruto got up and left.

He truthfully didn't know where he was going but he started walking towards what he believed was the direction of the training grounds.

As he was walking by he walked passed the Uchiha compound entrance so deep in thought he bumped into a teenaged guy.

Naruto felled backwards as he looked up at the guy.

"Oh hello sorry about that," The guy said as he bent over to help Naruto up.

Naruto stares at the guy. To him he looked strong he might just help him.

"Helloooo, I said my name is Shisui," The guy named Shisui said as he smiled.

"Gomen my name is Naruto," Naruto told him. The man looked curiously at Naruto and wondered why the Hokage's son was out by himself.

"Well Naruto nice to meet you. May I ask why are you here alone," Shisui asked.

"Well my mom has started training my siblings without me so I was gonna go off an train myself," Naruto says.

Shisui looked at Naruto and thought for a second. He wouldn't mind teaching the brat. And of course teaching the Hokage son would be great as he didn't posses the Uchiha hatred and that was great for someone to pass his teachings with.

"Naruto how would you like for me to train you then. If your parents won't help you then I will," Shisui asked the little boy.

"Oh really Shisui-nii! But wait why would you wanna train me. Aren't you from like a clan or something," Naruto said getting exited just to come back down to earth.

"Haha... Indeed I am from a clan. But it wouldn't be bad for me to teach someone out of the clan. And besides when I look at you. I see someone destined to be great. You just need help and I will be the one to do it. And when you've become a feared shinobi just remember who got you there," Shisui said truthfully.

"Alright I accept Shisui-Nii," Naruto asked getting excited again.

"Hey kid why are you calling me your brother. We aren't siblings," Shisui asked. Naruto got sad realizing that he the guy didn't want to be anything close as he had no one.

"Well Shisui-nii you are old," Shisui frowned at this. "But you're the only person to recognize me and actually accept me. So you're like an older brother ya know," Naruto says which cause Shisui to smile.

"Well then when we train it'll be sensei though," Shisui says accepting Naruto's answer.

Naruto nodded his head furiously as now he would not let his sensei down.

**1 year later...**

Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He was at a training ground in the Uchiha compound. He jumped up twisted and grabbed his sword and had to deflect the shurikens that was flying at him. He grabbed on to the branch and used it to flipped back and took off again.

He landed in the clearing and ran to the other side. He had to stop when he heard.

"**Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu,**" he looked back and saw a huge fireball coming at him. Naruto knew he could take the fireball but that was a common thing to do. So he ran at it and jumped over him as it got close. He was able to see who sent the fireball at him and quickly went through handseals of his own.

"**Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu,**" Naruto says as he sent multiple small fireballs at the person. For him to disappear into nothing. Naruto knowing just who his sensei was too disappeared into nothing.

Sparks could be seen as two sword clashes together in the middle of the clearing. The two stopped clashing their swords and Naruto was completely tired.

"Hey Naruto, that's enough for today," Shisui says as he smirked. He could say he was proud of his student. Naruto was more than a prodigy. He grasped everything he taught him and went above and beyond to master what he was taught.

"Ok Shisui-nii what are we gonna do now," Naruto asked cause this was the first time their training ended early.

Shisui smirked and shushin away. Naruto new that he was supposed to follow Shushin after him.Shisui appeared in front of a house. Naruto appeared seconds after him.

"Good job keeping up Naruto. But your shushin needs some work. When I'm done with you. People would be scared to combat you of fear of if you disappearing and killing them in seconds," Shisui says it was no secret he wanted Naruto to be better than him. So he would damn sure make Naruto better than him. Naruto will be smarter, stronger, and faster them him.

"Thank you Shisui-nii, but uhhh where are we," Naruto asked in confusion.

Shisui starts walking towards the house with Naruto following after him. "This is my best friends house. You remember Itachi right?" Shisui asked.

"This is where Itachi-nii stays. Doesn't look like much," Naruto says as Shisui reaches the door and they waited for someone to answer.

A few seconds passed and a young girl opened the door. She looked excited to see Shisui but had a questionable look when she saw Naruto.

"Good evening Satsuki. Here with me is my apprentice Naruto-kun and we are here to see you brother Itachi," Shisui told her as a smile.

"Ok Shisui-nii come in and I'll go get him," Satsuki said as she let them in and after went to go get Itachi.

A few moments later Itachi entered the room with Satsuki following behind him. Itachi nodded at Shisui and gave a small smile to Naruto.

"Satsuki take Naruto to the backyard would you. Me and Shisui have some things to discuss," Itachi tells his sister.

She looks at him and could tell he was serious and she nodded. However Naruto wasn't feeling the same way. He looked at Shisui wondering if he should. Shisui smiles at him he nodded his head forward telling him to go. Naruto still didn't want to but followed Satsuki out anyways.

Satsuki sat down on the back porch and Naruto sat beside her. Naruto looked out and realized it was dark out. He saw that the moon was out. It was a full moon and it lite up the darkness.

He also realized Satsuki was humming next to him peacefully and was swinging her legs as well. But Naruto was content at just staring at the moon. It looked so beautiful to him. It was like calling to him and for some reason he can feel something locked away inside of him begging to be brought out.

"My name is Satsuki what is yours," Satsuki says as she continues to hum away.

"Naruto," He says still not taking his eyes off the moon. Satsuki notice this and stopped her humming and looked up too.

"The moon sure do look beautiful," She says causing Naruto to agree with her.

Naruto finally decided he was done looking at the moon and looked at her. And what he saw amazed him. Satsuki sitting next to him looked beautiful as she sat in the moonlight.

Satsuki notice that Naruto was staring at her looked at him just for him to look away. A small blush showing at his face for being caught looking at her.

"Well Naruto-kun how do you know Shisui-nii," She asked curiously why this blonde headed boy knew Shisui.

Naruto look at her once again and he had to admit she was really beautiful. But he put those thoughts aside. "Oh yea Shisui-nii is my sensei. I met him a year ago and he has been training me since," Naruto looks away smiling about remembering how he met Shisui.

"Oh if he like you then I like you. Do you maybe wanna be friends Naruto-kun," Satsuki asked with a big smile on her face.

Naruto was shocked no one besides Shisui and sometimes Itachi would hang with him. Everyone else just ignored him. He looked at her to see if she was playing a joke but to him she seem like she really wanted to be friends.

"Sure Satsuki-chan we can be friends," Naruto says as a big grin came on to his face.

From the kitchen Shisui and Itachi saw the two as they sat together and the moon seem to be focused on just them two.

"Well Itachi seems like my student and your sister may have developed a relationship," Shisui said smiling at the two.

"Yes Shisui seems as time comes they would be best friends if not more. Judging by how the moon is shining on just them I would have to say the moon agrees as well," Itachi responded. The two sat in silence as the watched the two children outside.

Who knew that the moonlight can show so much in the dark. It seems to shine down on them like a spotlight.

**END.**

**_MOONLIGHT..._**


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter 2**

**ShisuiUU: Hey guys I'm here with another update. Let me know if you like the story or somethings need to be change. I'm learning as I go and from you guys. There's nothing else that needs to be said so let's start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto.**

**A Dark Reality**

"Get him," A man yelled.

"Don't let that Demon get away," A lady hollered as a mob followed behind them.

Who where they chasing. Uzumaki Naruto a 7 year old boy running from a crowd of people.

They end up chasing him until he was in a clearing in a forest. He thought he was about to lose them when a kunai struck him in the leg. Stopping him from going any farther.

"Ahhh," He screamed then he looked up and glared at the people forming a circle around him.

"Leave me alone. I did nothing to you," Naruto says to mob. But he thought to himself "_Damn it. Looks like I'm fucked. Shisui on a mission Itachi is who knows where. And my family doesn't even know I exist. I'm completely fucked,"_

"Leave you alone?" A random jonin says and smirked at Naruto. Naruto felt the his heart beat stopped at the grin.

"No demon you should have left us alone 7 years ago. But we'll make sure you'll never harm anyone ever again," The jonin says. Everyone starts cheering behind him

Then they all launched at Naruto. The jonin grabs him and used ninja wire to tie Naruto hands and legs together. After that they started beating him.

Some where using weapons others where using ninja tools. But Naruto took it all without crying in pain.

After awhile the crowd backed up. Naruto was laying there in a pool of his own blood. Then he smirked at them.

"Is that the best you got. I've taken worse from all your grandmothers," Naruto yelled at them.

The jonin that was leading the crowd walked up to Naruto and kicked him in the gut. He crouched down and grabbed Naruto by his hair.

"Well demon you probably won't die from this. But I'll take something that you'll need. I can't stand looking at you but now you will never be able to look at us," the jonin says.

Naruto looked on in horror as he realized what he meant. Naruto felt his face become wet. Tears were falling down his face.

"Oh the demon wants to cry. You don't deserve to cry," The jonin says as he moved his kunai closer to Naruto's face.

"Kill him," someone said

"Make that demon feel pain, another person. Said

Naruto heartbeats picks up then...

POP

"ARGHHHH," Naruto yells as his eyeball was plucked from his eye socket.

"Stop I'm begging you, please stop," Naruto begged.

"You're begging now huh. Let's see if we can keep that up," The jonin says.

Naruto was starting to black out. The pain from losing his eye overwhelming him.

POP

"ARGHHHHH," Naruto cried out as his other eyeball is plucked out.

The mob cheering on listening to Naruto screams.

"Hey what's going on here," Was all Naruto heard before he blacked out.

The Hokage Tower...

"Hokage-sama we have terrible news," A Anbu said as a group of them appeared kneeling before the Yondaime Hokage.

"What is it," Minato said as he was focused on his paperwork.

"Your son Naruto, he just got out in the hospital," The Anbu with a cat masked said.

The fourth paused and looked at her.

He pales as he thought back on his son.

"What for neko," He said fear in his voice.

"A mob chased him still angry about the Kyuubi attack. A jonin was leading them. That jonin then plucked your son's eyes out with a kunai," Nek says as she stayed kneeling down.

The Hokage was now pissed. His son his second oldest. He couldn't believe it as he failed as a father to him. No more he will not outcast his son anymore.

"All of them. Send them to jail. And that jonin bring him to me so I can personally execute him. For putting the son of a hokage in danger. I will kill him," Minato says.

The Anbu disappeared taking off to do the task. Minato creates a shadow clone and it disappeared in a yellow flash.

The Namikaze Compound...

Kushina was currently in the living room with her two children Menma and Naruko. They were suddenly surprised when her husband Minato appeared in front of them in a yellow flash.

"Honey why are you home so early," sShe says. This was rare for him to ever be home early as he was the hokage.

"Our boy Naruto is in the hospital," Minato says

Kushina looked on in horror. She then realized she never took care of her baby boy.

"You realized it too we completely left our son alone to fend for himself. Now he is in the Hospital and his eyes were plucked out," The clone says

At this Kushina starts crying. Her son was sent to the hospital and here she was happily sitting down with her other children.

"W must go to the Hospital then. We must go see our son," She says while she was trying to hurry up out the house.

"We will go I am just a clone though. The real me is at the office. He sent the people who caused thus to jail. And the jonin that was leading them. He personally executed him. You guy go I will meet you there," the clone said before it puffed away.

Kushina quickly heads to the hospital.

The Hospital...

There he was Naruto laying in the hospital bed. This is what Kushina saw looking at her son. She couldn't take it and dropped to her knees. She started crying hard. Minato appears next to her.

He looks at her and picks her up. He brings her to Naruto. They looked at him. His whole body covered in bandages. What broke their hearts more was the bandages around his eyes that had blood in them.

Naruto's Mind...

Naruto was huddled up in a ball laying down in the sewer like mindset of his. He couldn't see but he knew it was his mind from being here multiple times.

The Kyuubi was sitting behind him staring at his container.

"**NARUTO**," The Kyuubi said. The Kyuubi has always been close to Naruto. They were friends. And he respected Naruto. He also realized that the villagers was stupid. Naruto was not him. Naruto was just a boy.

"Yes Kurama?" Naruto says not getting up from his spot.

"**I will heal you my boy. But I can not heal your eyes. You have lost them forever. Come here boy**," Kurama says.

Naruto stayed there for a few minutes before he got up and walked towards where he heard his friend.

Kurama reached his fist out the bars that was holding him back. "Reach your fist out and hit mines Naruto," Kurama instructed him.

Naruto reaches his fist out and felt it connects with Kurama's fist. Next thing he knew he felt a surge of power flow through him.

"**I just shared my powers with you boy. I will no longer watch as you get tortured anymore. You will need to train to use my power. You are forever blind my boy. But when I'm finished with you. You'll be able to tell who and what is around you. As long as your feet hits the ground and you push chakra out in a wave at the same time. You can use your chakra to coat things and picture it for you,**" Kurama says as he smirks.

Naruto starts to glow as orange chakra coated him. He knew what he must do. But first he must wait a few years. When he grown stronger he will leave the hidden leaf village.

Outside Naruto's Mind...

Minato was holding his wife as she was crying in his arms. He was pissed beyond belief. Next thing he knew They were both three back into a wall. They looked up to see Naruto covered in orange chakra.

**END.**

**_The Darkness that consumes_**


	3. An

**Ight sorry for an AN but this must be said. I know I recently posted a chapter. I know what I'm doing with Naruto. I don't have the time righg now to add another chapter to inform you guys. So yes he is currently blind. I will not tell you how I'm going to change that. I may tell you that he will get eye implants. I mean Shisui is his Master. Just kidding he isn't getting the sharigan. Even though now I'm thinking about it would be cool. But not happening. Also I could have Kurama make him some eyes. That's not happening as well. This just shows I know what I'm doing. I'm making Naruto go through hardship at the moment. I'm not saying it will be easier for him. But it will most likely get harder. Naruto will not be OP as well. I mean not yet. Right now this is just a story with Naruto going threw life. This isn't about him becoming the strongest to kill his enemies. This isn't about Naruto being the chosen one. This isn't about Naruto having revenge on his family. He won't forgive and he won't forget but he doesn't hate them and he don't like them. I'm not spoiling the story with what's gonna happen. But I must let you guys know. Also if you wanna see somethings happen in the future let me know. I will add it if I like it. I'll probably mention it if I don't. No matter what if you guys tell me anything it's going into the story. Maybe as the main story line or a side conversation. I guess you can say it's a joint story. I know there have been multiple stories out there like this. Some that haven't went the way you wanted. Some probably did. I know most the ones I read didn't. I still like them but I don't like the hating his family but the incest with his sister or sometimes his mom. Or some other stories where Naruto has no emotions but multiple chicks fall for him but the main chick that you wanted always seemed second or third place. This story is for whatever you guy want or might want to happen. My goal isn't to write a story for me. It's to write a story for everyone. If you don't like Naruto being blind then give me an idea to fix it. But nothing repetitive like the sharingan or Kurama helping him get a new one. I got nothing left to say besides thank you guys who reads it and enjoys it. And thank you guys who hates it and tells me about it. Because then I know what's wrong and try to fix it. **


	4. Chap3

Hospital Things

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto.

"I need to hurry," Said a man running towards the hospital.

BOOM!

He stopped to see an orange chakra shooting up towards the sky. "Naruto," He thinks and continue to run towards the hospital.

He made it and quickly runs to the receptionist. "Which room is Uzumaki Naruto in!" He said

The young female nurse looks at him in curiosity. "Room B-42," she said. The man nodded and disappeared.

Seconds later the man was in front of Naruto's room. He reaches for the door and bursts inside. He spotted the 4th and his wife crashed against the wall. He looked to his left and to his surprise Naruto laying there covered in something orange.

And seconds later it was gone. He walked over towards Naruto to see he is fully healed. This didn't surprise him. He knew Naruto always healed fast. But what saddens him was he no longer could see.

"Shisui what are you doing here?" The 4th asked. Minato wasn't really curious about what was going on. His son was just covered in some orange chakra. And now an Uchiha was here in the room. Did these things connect together.

"Why wouldn't I be here Lord Hokage... He is my student," He says earning a look of surprise from both Minato and Kushina.

"While you guys were playing perfect family with your other brats I've been training Naruto in secret with only Itachi knowing," Shisui says

"We get it Shisui, and we thank you for taking care of our boy until now," Minato says. This time it was Shisui turn to be shocked. But he stood in silence as he continued to look over his unconscious apprentice.

"We haven't been the best parents we ignored Naruto like he was some stranger. And now our son is here in this hospital because of our mistakes. We don't deserve to be called his parents. And we know he will probably never forgive us. But I'm glad to know that you Shisui has always been his light in his dark days," Kushina said.

Shisui turns and looks at the couple. Minato looks torn apart. And Kushina looks like she have been through hell and back.

Shisui sighed if only he made it back from his mission earlier. This could have been prevented. All of this from the attack to this conversation with The Hokage and his wife.

Shisui nodded at the Hokage before saying farewell and left. He had a new mission and will be back in a few weeks. He had the time as the Hokage had to take care of his son. And said son was his student so he was free at the moment. And this mission was for Naruto anyways.

Naruto Mindscape.

"**Now listen Naruto I'm going to train you. Yes you can't see but this is your mindscape so we are lucky in that part,**" Kurama says

"Yes Kurama-sensei," Naruto replied in a serious tone. But Kurama wasn't surprised there. What do you expect from a kid who just got his eyes plucked.

"**Naruto listen to me carefully. As you know in your mind times move slowly than it does in the real world. This will benefit us greatly as that gives us 2 months in here. But 3 days out there. You will be here the whole 2 months as your body is too weak for you to awaken any sooner,**" Kurama told Naruto but Naruto continues to listen.

"**I will train you in taijustu and Ninjustu. You already know kenjustu thanks to your teacher so less work in that area and more work in the others,**" Kurama says but before he continued Naruto interrupts him.

"How are we gonna train if I can't see though master?" Naruto asks. Kurama grunts from being interrupted by a dumb question.

"I was getting there boy. Let me finish before you asks questions understood," Kurama asks.

"Yes Sensei," Naruto replied. Kurama never taught anyone before so he was wondering how this would turn out.

"**Like I was saying this is your mindscape. And since we just linked chakra I can send images of what I want you to learn. It goes from katas and handsigns. I will show you and you'll go learn it. And when you are done I want you to come back to me so I can see your progress. Now that's all I can do for you. As all we can do is muscle memory. When you leave here. Go to your sensei and ask him to give you weighted seals and actual weight. You'll put on both but start off light. And trust me you will wanna start off light. Now get to work,**" Kurama says as he showed Naruto stage first thing he wants him to learn and sent him away as he took a nap.

3 Days later

Naruto has finally awaken. His body was stiff from laying here for too long. He stretched and but he felt something or someone laying to his right. He focused for a second and sent a chakra wave out. He felt two people in the room. In a chair in the corner he felt a calm person he was older he could tell but not by much. And the second person he felt was the same age as him. But was a female and smelled of ash. He knew only one person that could fit that description.

"Itachi and Satsuki," he thought. He was excited to say they were their but sad when he couldn't feel Shisui around.

"Good afternoon Naruto-Kun, glad to see that you're awake," Itachi says as he looked the boy over. He felt that Naruto was different. He didn't know why though.

"Hello Itachi glad to see you and Satsuki here," Naruto replied. And there it was that feeling Itachi had was spot on. Cause not only was Naruto talking to him. He was looking directly in his direction.

"Interesting you said you're glad to see us, but I wonder what you mean Naruto-kun and your eyes are gone," Itachi said curiously.

"That maybe true Itachi. But I've sent a chakra wave out. And it costs anything and anyone as long as they are touching the ground or something on the ground. So if you were floating in midair right I could not tell where you are at," Naruto explained

Itachi was intrigued by this and wanted to test this. He pulled out a dull kunai. He used this for his training with his sister. And with lightning speed threw it at Naruto.

Everything slowed down to Naruto. He felt Itachi throw the Kunai and knew he had seconds to dodge. From the angle he saw Itachi body move he knew how the kunai was coming at him. And quickly dodge to the right.

Quickly after he felt the kunai hit the wall and as quickly as it hit the wall it was already in flight back to Itachi.

Itachi catches the Kunai deeply impressed. Not only Naruto dodge the Kunai but he quickly threw it back at him.

"Nice Naruto-Kun you are sharp as if you still had eyes," Itachi praised.

"Of course Itachi, if I didn't feel your intentions I would have thought you were trying to kill me," Naruto replied. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Itachi where is Shisui-Nii," Naruto asks. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. Of course he knew where he was. And he knew Naruto would ask this. But he couldn't tell Naruto what Shisui was doing.

"He is away for a moment. He was here the first day you was in here. He and your parents," Itachi replied.

"Oh ok. And Itachi," Naruto says another question itachi wonder what could it be this time.

"Yes Naruto?" He replied Naruto just sat there looks like he was thinking about how to ask his question.

"Could you get your sister off of me?" Naruto asks. At this Itachi couldn't help but too laugh. He forgot that through this whole moment his sister was still sleeping next to Naruto. And now he couldn't help but to tease him.

"Aww Naruto-Kun my sister lays next you hoping you are ok and you want to remove her. Or maybe you're scared that you like here and don't know how to share your feeling," Itachi went on as he got up to remove his sister.

Naruto blushes at his comment and made no remark. Itachi continues to laugh at Naruto as he knew they both had feelings for each other but was too young to understand what it meant.

Itachi thinking that it was time to go anyways turns to leave with his sleeping sister on his shoulders. As he was about to walk out he stopped in a serious tone and said.

"Naruto, Satsuki will have a moment were she will feel alone. And will have no one to go too. If you abandon my foolish sister I will be there to hurt you," Itachi says and walks out.

Naruto continues to sit in silence wondering what the hell did that mean. Satsuki will always have her family why would she need him. But as he thought about it the more he had a bad feeling about it.

From inside of Naruto's mind Kurama heard everything. And he too thought that something bad was going to happen in the future. And he must prepare Naruto for it.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. I got nothing to say so see ya later**


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4

The Fallen Hero

THESES ARE ONLY TOOLS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

3 weeks later

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

This is what Naruto woke up to as he was sleeping in the hospital. They haven't let him out yet because of his eyes. They would randomly bleed heavily and wouldn't stop for a couple of minutes. So they kept them there until the figured out what was wrong.

"I wish I could leave already," Naruto thought as he was tired of doing nothing for the past few weeks. He has been visited by His parents, Itachi who would bring his little sister Satsuki with him. And that was it No Shisui.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

Naruto heard the knocking from the door again. "Come in," He said patiently.

Naruto heard the door open and someone walked in. He didn't really feel like trying to figure out who so he sat in silence.

"Gomen Naru-chan. It's good to see you're awake," A voice he knew said to him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Shisui-Nii. What took you so long to visit?" Naruto asked. Shisui walked over to Naruto and sat next him on the bed.

"I was out of the village for awhile. But I'm back now. And I got something for you to make up for not being here for you," Shisui said as he displayed a sad smile.

"What is it Shisui-nii?" Naruto asked wondering what his sensei could have got for him. Shisui open his mouth and paused. He slowly looked outside the window as he watched the sunset. A couple of birds flew by and he thought it was a beautiful sight.

"If only you could see this... Naruto," Shisui thought as he looked back at his student/Little Brother.

"I will tell you Naruto, but not here," Shisui said and grabbed Naruto and disappeared away from the hospital.

MILES AWAY FROM KONOHA

Shisui and Naruto landed in a clearing as he placed Naruto down on a fallen log. "Where are we?" Naruto asked. Shisui stood up and looked at him before walking a few feet away and stopped.

"We are far away from Konoha Naruto. I brought you here for your gift. It's too dangerous to give it to you in the hospital as anyone could walk in and see it," Shisui said as Naruto sat listening to him.

"What is it Shisui, what could be so dangerous about this gift you've yet to give me?" Naruto asked curiously. Shisui paused again he looked up wondering if this was the right choice. There was many outcomes of what could happen. Some good and some bad. If he did this then shit really would change everything.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I should have been there to protect you. I should have been there while you were in the hospital this whole time. But I left you alone and now you can't see," Shisui said as tears went down his face.

Naruto couldn't see but he could tell by how much sadness and sorrow Shisui was giving off that his Sensei was really hurt by what happened. "It's ok sensei, things happens for a reason. I don't blame you for what happened. I also know you were busy so I am not mad at you. So don't worry sensei I am still alive and I will continue to get stronger. Cause that's my ninja way," Naruto said trying to help ease his brother's pain.

Shisui smiled at Naruto this kid blind as a bat yet was still talking about becoming stronger. He was truly something else. "Alright Naruto I'll give you your gift. But first," Shisui said before he walked over to Naruto and quickly chopped him in the back of the neck instantly knocking him out.

Shisui took off the bandages and started messing with Naruto's eye sockets. Knocking him out was for the best. He wouldn't want him to be awake for this.

A few moments later.

Shisui finished what he had to do an hour ago now he was waiting for Naruto to wake up. And right on cue out the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto stirring.

"Ugh what was that for Nii-San that hurt like hell," Naruto said as he could still feel the pain on the back of his neck.

"What I did Naruto was give you a pair of eyes. And not just any pair of eyes. A few miles from here is an abandoned Uchiha post. There was some stored eyes locked away and I just gave you a pair. Now since you're not an Uchiha you won't have the sharingan. But you will have your eyesight back," Shisui said with a smile on his face. He did what he had to do this was for his precious student. And he believe this may be the last thing he do for his student.

"Wait you just gave me a pair of dusty old eyes. That's kinda of messed up ya know," Naruto told him. Shisui gets up from the tree he was sitting on and walked over to Naruto.

"It was the only way to give you your sight back. What's a ninja who can't even see 5 feet in front of him," Shisui told him.

"Well I fixed that problem with a few minor problems in it. I learned how to see by covering this with my chakra besides for things in mid air," Naruto said to his Sensei which earned an eyebrow raise from Shisui.

"But since now I can see I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore," Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto I have an idea. How about you keep the fact you got new eyes a secret. Just use them when need to," Shisui said

"But why?" Naruto asked. Shisui knee Naruto wouldn't like this but Naruto had to deal with this.

"I guess you can say training. Eyes are tool just like the sharigan. Just like the Sharigan people become too dependent on their sight. Which could easily fool them. Now that you can tell where things are you can go into a fight and still know where your opponent is at even if they are hiding," Shisui tells Naruto.

Naruto thought about what Shisui said and couldn't help but agree people are dependent with their sight and could easily be fooled by a flash bang or complete darkness. The same darkness he had to deal with and learn how to navigate.

"Alright I'll do it. But what happens if the Sharigan do awaken?" Naruto asked.

"The chance of that are very slim. You are no Uchiha so the chance are 0 to none. But if it does just remember it's just a tool. The overuse of the Sharigan could cost you your life and if not yours your teammates as well," Shisui said.

Naruto couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. Now he understood why Shisui brought him here. If someone heard that he got the eyes from an Uchiha then he would be a walking Target especially from said clan.

"Now Naruto lets bring you back to the hospital. Don't want anyone to see that you are missing," Shisui said as he walked and grabbed Naruto and vanished with him.

Back at the hospital

Shisui had dropped Naruto off and said his goodbyes. Naruto laid in his bed as he thought over what just transpired. His brother gave him a pair of eyes that has a low chance of awakening. But still what if it did?

Naruto looked up to see he was no longer in the hospital but in his mindscape.

"Looks like Kurama wants to talk," Naruto said to himself as he began walked towards where he could feel his best friend.

He walked until he was in front of the giant red gates that locked the Kyuubi away.

"Naruto... I see you now have eyes. And from that stupid clan as well. But don't worry I refused to allow you to bear those eyes," Kurama said slightly angered that Naruto now had the eyes of an Uchiha.

"What's wrong with having these eyes?" Naruto asked Kurama seemed mad and he wanted to figure out why.

"Cause I hate that damn clan. For thousand of years me and my brethren had to look out for those eyes cause they have the ability to put us under a genjustu against our will. So I will forever despise those eyes. And I completely locked away any chances of you getting them," Kurama said to Naruto.

Naruto did show his anger after hearing about what people have done through the years. He didn't care about his eyes he only cared about his friends.

"I understand Kurama I wouldn't force you to have to deal with something like this," Naruto said as he bowed.

"Get up Naruto. It's time for training," Kurama said trying to change the subject.

Naruto nodded his head as he got the image from Kurama and walked away. Kurama watched as Naruto walked away and a evil grin made its way to his face

"Yes this is what I've been looking for, Naruto hated the village besides the few people he cared for. And with this eye from an Uchiha he could change it into a difference doujustu. And an added bonus would be the Uchiha hate. As of now Naruto was a neutral person and I respect Naruto. But soon it will be time for us to rock this world," Kurama thought evilly.

He knew Naruto had hate in him. Especially after the last incident the village pulled. But because he couldn't see that same hate hid away. And thanks to his teacher he just made their plans so much easier. First Naruto will leave the village. Travel the world while getting stronger. Naruto will then comeback and burn this village to the ground.

But first Kurama had to make him ready. And right now Naruto was far from ready. As of now the true training begins. No more easy going. Naruto will become a feared person in the world. Nobody will be able to stop him. Not even Madara in his prime. Yes this will do.

Kurama cared not for this Village he only cared about his host. And he will make sure Naruto will have his revenge. If it's the last thing he do.

Kurama laid down as he leaked a little chakra out to slowly changed Naruto DNA for much better eyes.

They will be better than the Sharigan.

In which they will allow him to copy things and predict the future. Allows him control over time itself.

"What's this, I found something interesting in his DNA, oh that will help a lot as well," Kurama thought as he began adding something else to the new doujustu Naruto will receive.

Control over Gravity is a nice touch. And the ability to create. Yes Ying and yang release. "But how will I go about doing this. Oh yes I see the eyes when awaken will be dark red and have a silver claw slash. This will give him the ability to copy justus and ability of time manipulation. The next stage will add a second claw slash. This will give him his gravity release. And the third stage will be a third claw slash and the ability to create.

And because everyone needs to know who he is representing there will be a 4th stage. The claw slashes will come together to make. His eyes pupil less.This will allow him to summon a skeleton version of me. The nine tailed fox. And able to create a vortex that can suck anything into it including air itself to suffocate people. Yes I've out done myself with this. But they don't call me the strongest tail beast for nothing. And my host won't be seen weak either. Too bad I can't just give it to him. He'll have to earn it. Can't make everything to easy for him. Sorry Naruto you'll have to suffer for these eyes. Yes The Jashingan (Evil God eyes) it has a nice ring to it," Kurama thought as he put the finishing touches to his newest creations.

Naruto clueless to what his best friend was doing was training as hard as he could for a blind man. If only he knew what was in store for him years to come.

As of now he knew he had a lot of work to do. He couldn't disappoint his teacher and his best friend. He will be strong. And soon he will leave this village behind. At that final thought Naruto started training harder. If only he could finally leave the hospital and begin his physical training.

Fin.

Yea yea yea I get it. You don't have to yell at me. Theses are some op eyes yea yea yea. Don't like it sue me. Granted they are op trust me it'll be awhile before he will unlock the whole damn eye. And it'll be even longer before he master it. I just felt that since in the manga Naruto definitely should have gotten the rinnegan and not Sasuke. He had the eternal mangekyou sharingan and they just had to give him the rinnegan when Naruto should have gotten it. But fluff that. And no I'm not a huge Naruto fan. Shisui is my favorite character.

And if you can't imagine the eyes it's a slash you see from a scratch when an animal slashes at someone and those claw marks it leaves behind. Yea something like this /. But animal like.

Now after this chapter that's when shits gonna get going. In one of the next two chapters Naruto will leave the village. What happens during and after is a shocker in itself (Insert Evil grin here)

Well that's all I have for you guys. Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 5: The Lost of a Brother

Chapter 5

**The lost of a Brother.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Previously of The Fallen Hero**

**Naruto clueless to what his best friend was doing was training as hard as he could for a blind man. If only he knew what was in store for him years to come.**

**3 years later**

"One hundred and two...One hundred and three... Ughh... One hundred and four," Naruto pants as he does his push ups.

Ever since he was released from the hospital he really upped his training. Everything he learning from Kurama he transferred it to the real world. He also was still being taught by Shisui in Katom justus and Kenjustu.

Naruto even had Shisui get him weights. On his arms and legs he wore weight cuffs. At first he only started at 5lbs being as he just got out of the hospital and was still very weak. On his torso he worse gravity seals. That would make the gravity 2x as heavy. It took him a whole week before he could get use to it.

What he learned from Kurama is that takes to them sharing chakra his healing had tripled. What was impossible for other people to do. He could do it no problem. Which is what we are seeing now. Naruto wearing 20lbs cuff and his gravity seal set to 6x. Every morning he would start of by running around the village 8 times after his warmup run he would do 105 sit-ups and pushups. After that he would work on his taijustu working out the kinks. And practice some ninjutsu he learned from Kurama. And when time allowed it he would train under Shisui.

Naruto was laying on the ground breathing hard think of Shisui. As the years went by he saw less and less of him. And every time he did see him Shisui always acted like it was his last time with Naruto.

It gave Naruto bad vibes and wish he knew what was wrong. Naruto let that thought vanish as he got up to go work on his taijustu. He did this for an hour and a half before he decided that was enough and it was time to go home.

As Naruto left the forest he started walking the busy streets of konoha when Shisui enter his mind. Still remembering when he told him to continue to act blind. He now had a pair of dark tinted lenses shades. He could always see out of them but no one could ever see in them. So no one could ever tell he had eyes. Even thought that was the case he always had his eyes closed just in case they were to fall off and his eyes would be open. Granted he still walked the streets perfectly.

Naruto coming out of thought finally reached his house. Before he entered he stopped and wondered about his family. He scoffed at the word family. He only tolerated them until it was his time to leave.

His brother Menma god did he hate him. Every time they met it was always conflict between the two. Naruto didn't understand why his brother hated him considered the fact he was blind. But Naruto only guess because Naruto was getting more attention from his parents and he wasn't.

Parents man did they annoy Naruto always treated him like he was helpless and that he couldn't even sit-up in bed without help. He was blind not a freaking vegetable. They gave him a lot of attention but he wasn't giving any back. It's was too little too late on their part to start caring about him. But he'll give them and F in parenting but an A for effort.

Naruko his little sister their relationship was weird. They didn't hate each other but that was it. She didn't really talk much to Naruto and he didn't really talk much to her. If they were to see each other in public they would nod their heads and keep walking.

Not much of a sibling bond but again Naruto could careless. As the only sibling he ever had was Shisui. Naruto sighed and finally decided it was time to go in. Naruto walks into the house and quickly tried to make his way upstairs. He sent out his chakra wave and as far as he could tell only Menma was home. And he was coming downstairs as Naruto was going up.

Just as they were about to cross paths Menma shoves Naruto backwards which caused him to fall back downstairs. Naruto could have easily caught himself but again he had to act blind.

"Look at what we have here," Menma sneered at his younger brother. Menma walked down the stairs to be standing in front of Naruto.

"Gomen Menma-nii I didn't mean to bump you going up the stairs," Naruto replied back. Boy did he want to beat the crap out of him. But now was not the time.

"Yea apologize to me you family reject. I hope you know that soon I will be getting trained by father. While you'll be the family little bitch boy as a grow stronger," Menma said.

Naruto had to control his anger. He wasn't about to let his brother ruin his mood. Naruto proceeds to get up and go back upstairs.

"Aye get back here I'm not done with you," Menma said as he grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him back. Naruto went flying into a table and fell to the ground.

Menma couldn't help but to laugh. This was his time a t getting payback at his brother from taking his spotlight. He was supposed to be the golden child. He was being trained by his father to be the key to beating Naruto and Naruko in case they were to lose control and he wasn't around. But no Naruto had to go get hurt and now he is in the rear view. And this was something he was going to take.

But just as he was about to continue his game of messing with Naruto. Kushina walked in.

"Hey boys I'm home," She said unaware of what Just transpired. Menma huffed and walked away.

"Gomen okassan," Naruto said as he bowed and head to his room. Finally when he reached his room and closed the door his dropped the mask and you could see nothing but anger on his face. He was done with this whole family he wanted out.

Naruto had to meditate to calm hisself down. Wouldn't do any good if he was pissed off. Just as he relaxed he heard a knock on his window to see a bird. And new instantly what this meant as replayed what Shisui told him a year ago.

**Flashback**

"Naruto I hope you know that I won't be around forever," Shisui told him.

"What do you mean Shisui-Nii?" Naruto asked wondering where was this conversation was heading.

"Never mind Naruto but I want you to remember if you ever see a bird trying to catch your attention come to me as soon as you can," Shisui said as he left Naruto a lone.

**Flashback ends**

Naruto knee that Shisui needed him and quickly hopped out his window to quickly find Shisui.

A few moments later Naruto was running through a forest. He searched every where for Shisui but couldn't find him. He wondered if Shisui was even in the village. Suddenly the smell of blood reached his nose. And he had a really bad feeling.

Naruto ran until he reached a clearing and stopped when he saw the back of his brother facing toward the edge of a cliff.

"Shisui-Nii I'm here," Naruto said as he walked closer. He stopped when he was 5 feet behind His brother.

Shisui turned around to were he heard the voice.

"Naruto-kun," Shisui said as his legs gave out and he collapsed into Naruto's arms. Naruto caught Shisui and was wondering what was going on and why was Shisui like this.

"Naruto my right eye was stolen. I don't have much longer to live," Shisui said.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "No Nii-San you'll be ok stop talking nonsense," Naruto said as tears went down his face. He didn't believe Shisui he thought he was just joking with him this had to be a prank.

"Naruto I want to tell you a secret," Shisui said as his voice was getting weaker. Naruto heart broken in two as he realized this wasn't a joke.

"The Uchiha clan was planning a civil war. Itachi and I was supposed to stop it before it happened. As I was leaving the Hokage tower I was followed and attacked by some men that worked for Danzo. As I speak Naruto Itachi plans on killing the Uchiha clan at this moment," Shisui said.

Naruto's world was spinning. No way this was happening. Why would Danzo do this why would the Uchiha clan do this. No of this make sense at all.

"I called you here Naruto not to tell you this. But it was to say goodbye. I am so proud of you and what you've become. You are my greatest accomplishment as I failed my clan and this village. But I created a strong warrior. Thank you Naruto for letting me be you teacher and your older brother," Shisui said as these were his last word.

The tears came rushing out of Naruto. "Shisui," Naruto cried

"Get up Nii-san. You have to get up," Naruto continues to cry.

"Shisui,"Naruto said as he felt all life leave his brothers body. Naruto brings Shisui's lifeless body into a hug as he held his dead brother. And then Something in Naruto snapped.

He couldn't handle it anymore from his family to this. It was too much and he then he let it all go.

"SHISUIIIIIIIII," Naruto yelled into the night sky. That's it Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi was dead. The moment Shisui died was the moment Naruto died. Naruto felt his eyes burning. But his was crying too much to notice the pain.

It was finally time. Naruto knew what he must do. First know one could ever get their hands on his sensei eyes. He knew how powerful they were so he had to hide them. After he would burn his body. What Naruto didn't know was he had just awoken the first stage to the Jashingan

**AT THE NAMIKAZE COMPUND**

And hour after finally cremating Shisui Naruto made it back home. To once again find just him and Menma there alone.

And of course Menma wanted to finish his game from earlier walked over to Naruto. Big mistake on his part.

As soon as Naruto felt Menma stand in front of his. He knew what was about to happen and wouldn't let it happen. Naruto quickly grabs his brother's arm and snaps it. Breaking his arm. Naruto then pulls him down and slams his knee into his face.

Menma cried out in pain. Naruto let him go and went to his room. It was time for him to leave. Naruto packed his stuff and quickly left out his window. Before he left the village he made one more stop.

**Uchiha** **compound**

Naruto made his way through all the dead bodies lying around. He careless for them. He had one target in mind.

Naruto finally made it to the Head house. He walks into to see both Itachi's parent dead. And his sister passed out. Naruto stared at her as he remembered Itachi's words to him 3 years ago

"_Naruto, Satsuki will have a moment were she will feel alone. And will have no one to go too. If you abandon my foolish sister I will be there to hurt you,_" Itachi's words repeating in his head. Naruto knows the pain she just went through. And wouldn't dream of handling it alone.

Naruto walks over to her and picks her up. And not a second later he vanish.

**2 Miles outside of Konoha**

Naruto was walking with Satsuki in his arms. He knew this wasn't what Itachi had in mind when he said don't leave her. But he was leaving the village and that meant she had to too. She didn't have any family and he was her only friend left. It would break her more if she found out he left the village just like her brother.

Naruto kept walking no clear place to head. He just knew to not stop walking until he was far from this village as possible.

An hour later it started raining and Naruto knew he must stop and find somewhere to sleep. He looked around and spotted a cave. He went inside to find it empty. He lays Satsuki down and proceeds of make a fire to keep them warm.

Naruto sits down and leans against the cave walls. Shisui last words repeating over in his head. He let them repeat until he passed out from exhaustion.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Kurama looked down at his host. He couldn't be more excited but sad at the same time. He was happy it was finally time for their plans to start. Sad because he knew how much Shisui meant to Naruto and now he had to watch his friend fall into depression.

"**Naruto**," Kurama said but he didn't get a response at all. Kurama expected this but continued.

"**Naruto you shouldn't let yourself fall into depression. You have to take care of yourself and the girl you brought along,**" Kurama said. And finally Naruto turned to look at Kurama to show the first stage of the eyes he created. He made a mental note to tell Naruto about it later. But now wasn't the time.

"**Naruto what's your first plan of action?**" Kurama asked only to get a sigh from Naruto.

"Kurama I'm heading to Kumo," Naruto said. Kurama wasn't expecting this but was fine with his choice.

"**You won't be going anywhere anytime soon if you don't wake that girl up," Itachi's but her under a genjustu and not just any genjustu. She is now experiencing mental trauma and will need your help first thing in the morning,**" Kurama replies.

Naruto just sat there in silence. Finally he spoke. "Thank you Kurama for everything," Naruto said before he left to get some sleep.

**Konoha**

Menma was current in the hospital getting his arm checked out. He was pissed Naruto had the balls to actually lay a finger on him.

"When I see him again I'm going to kill him," Menma said. He was set on getting rid of Naruto.

**With Naruko.**

"**Kit I have felt that your brother and my other half had left the village. It is up to you if you want to tell anyone. But I wanted to let you know Naruto has left,**" Kurama tells Naruko.

Naruko was shocked she never expected her brother to leave. And she knew she must tell her parents before something bad happened to him.

**Done.**

**To be honest I don't think this chapter came out how I wanted it to. Let me know what you guys think. So far though **


	7. Kumo

Chapter 6

**Plans for Kumo**

**Disclaimer: don't own the rights to Naruto**

Naruto sat in a cave while Satsuki laid knocked out.

Naruto was pondering what he should do. He already made the plans to go to Kumo. He knew where it was. But it would be a long journey especially with no food.

"**Naruto. It's time to wake up Satsuki. She has no use to us on a long journey,**" Kurama said to Naruto

"Well how do I do that," said Naruto as he looked at the sleeping Satsuki

"**She's in a genjustu placed on her by Itachi, in order for you to get her out. You must use my chakra only a little because too much will kill her. But take my chakra and place your hand on her forehead. Flow my chakra into her and she should come to,**" Kurama explains to Naruto.

Naruto walks over to Satsuki and crouches next to her. He raises he right hand and let Kurama chakra flow through only allowing a little so he wouldn't kill her. He lowers his hand to her forehead and allow the chakra to flow into her.

He slowly pulls away as he watches to see what would happen. Suddenly Satsuki starts moving. And her eyes flutter open. And she jumps up.

"ITACHI," she screams as she looks around to see Itachi no where in site and that she was no longer in her home but what seemed to be a dark cave. She looks to her right and see Naruto looking at her.

"Naruto, what's going on? Where are we?" She started asking.

"We are in a cave far from Konoha," Naruto replied. On the outside he looked calm but on the inside he was wondering what to do.

"Should I tell her what happened Kurama?" Naruto asked. Kurama say in silence he honestly didn't know if he should.

"**I don't know Naruto. You should its the right thing to do. But it may not be the best thing to do,**" Kurama replies.

"NARUTO," Satsuki yells out trying to get his attention.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or no," She asks getting slightly upset.

"Well Satsuki short story is. The Uchiha was planning a coup and Itachi prevented that by killing the whole clan," Naruto tells her.

Satsuki couldn't believe what she just heard. There is no way what Naruto said was true as her body started shaking and tears started falling down her face.

"You're lying Naruto, Itachi killed our clan in cold blood," She yells at him. Naruto just sat there knowing she would act like this.

"Shisui was killed by Ninja shinobi from our village. They stole his eyes and left him for dead. I found him and he told me everything. I held him in my arms as I watched him die. So you don't have to believe me. But I believe Shisui cause he was my brother," Naruto replied calmly.

Satsuki didn't know what to think. Naruto was telling her that Her clan was betraying the village and Itachi protected it.

"Then why are we here and not Konoha?" Satsuki wondered. If Itachi saved the village then why leave it. She was wondering.

"Because I was leaving an itachi told me to not to leave you alone," Naruto replied. Still as calm as the conversation started.

"So you only got me because itachi told you too?" Satsuki said.

Naruto already not liking where this was going had to quickly think of what to say.

"No, I didn't leave you because I didn't want to leave you alone after everything that happened. I wouldn't be a good friend if I was ya know," Naruto said adding a smile at the end.

Satsuki looks away and blushes "Baka," she mumbles to herself.

Naruto looked at her curiously "What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing, what's the plan then?" Satsuki asked quickly getting embarrassed.

"We are heading to Kumo to become hidden cloud ninjas," Naruto tells her as he walks over to the cave entrance and looks out.

"We have a small problem. We don't have the food to make it there. So we may have to pick up small jobs along the way. It should take us 2 months to get there at least," Naruto continues with his plan.

Satsuki gets up and walks over to Naruto. She didn't know what to do. Either head back to konoha by herself and be alone or head to Kumo with Naruto.

"Why Kumo?" Satsuki asked as she wondered why Naruto picked that village.

Naruto laughs as he knew why he picked that village. "Because Iwa hates my father they would kill me before I even try to explain anything to them. Suna is way too hot and Kiri is way too wet. Kumo is the best option out of all of them," Naruto says

Satsuki couldn't help but to sweatdrop at Naruto's answer. Out of all of them Iwa reason made sense. The other sounded childish and he didn't have a clear reason to go there.

"There is no clear reason to even go there. How do you even know they'll except us?" She asked as she couldn't believe how poorly planned this was.

Naruto laughed again as he reached into his pocket and began to pull something out.

"Because I have this," he said as whipped out a scroll.

Satsuki looked at the scroll but couldn't see what was so special about the scrolls.

"What so special about that scroll?" She asked curiously.

Naruto took the scroll and poked her in the forehead with it. "This my moon princess is the one and only scroll that made my dad so famously feared throughout the hidden nations," Naruto tells her.

"The rasengan?" She asked.

Naruto laughs and holds out his hand and a blue orb began to form in his hand.

"I already know the rasengan I could do this in my sleep," Naruto says with the cockiest smirk on his face.

Satsuki sat and thought for awhile then it hit her. "No way, you were able to grab the Hirashin scroll. How did you even get it?" She asked

Naruto grin grew even wider. "My dad just keeps it lying around in his personal library. But he didn't even know his own son would take it and leave the village," Naruto said devilishly

Satsuki couldn't believe that Naruto was able to take the scroll and leave just like that. "So what are you gonna do with it? Sell it to them," she asked.

Naruto shook his head of course he wasn't gonna sell the Justin. He was gonna learn it.

"No I'm gonna learn this justu and when they find out that I know it. They will think I'm the perfect counter against my father. They will have no choice but to accept me into the village," Naruto explains to her.

"Your plan sounds like you just came up with it on the spot. Sounds like a 5 year old came up with this," Satsuki said not liking how Naruto plan things out.

"Well do you have anything better then?" Naruto asked getting upset how she dismissed his idea.

Satsuki got into a thinking pose as she thought it over. Then an idea popped into her head.

"How about before we head to Kumo you learn that justu. We train to get stronger so when we get there they won't kill you and take the scroll for themselves. Instead of it being 2 months. Let's make it 2 years by then we'll only have a year left in the academy so we'll be able to join and pick up on a squad. If they accept us that is. And along our journey try to find anyone willing to train us so we can learn as we get there," Satsuki tells him.

Naruto just sat there. He couldn't help but agree her idea did sound better. The only bad side is it will take longer to get there. As he wanted to get there right away. But she had a point they could try to kill me for the scroll.

"Ight I'm game. We'll go with your idea for now," Naruto said as he walked over to the fire and sat down. Satsuki sits next to him and rest her head on his shoulders.

This catches Naruto off guard but he made no hints and stopping her.

"We will become stronger right Naruto?" She asked. Naruto could hear the worry in her voice. Naruto looks down at Satsuki as he looks closer he could tell her body movements screamed terrified.

I mean who wouldn't be they were young out of the village hoping to be able to enter a new one. But they had to grow stronger and Naruto was determined to get stronger for himself and for her.

"Yes Satsuki we will become stronger. There's nothing to worry about. Cause when we team up together we're unstoppable," Naruto says with a smile on his face.

Hearing this made Satsuki calm down. She was still worried about exploring the outside world. But she felt safe with Naruto around.

Satsuki closes her eyes and falls asleep in the same position. Naruto sat there hearing the light snores coming from Satsuki he could tell she was asleep.

"Kurama we have a lot to discuss," Naruto tell Kurama. Kurama wakes up and yawns at this knowing it was about time to help and explain some stuff to Naruto.

"**What is it you want to talk about Naruto?" **Kurama asked as he knew a long conversation was about to happen.

"The night Shisui died, why was everything so much clearer," Naruto says.

**Fin **

**Yes just a normal chapter I honestly wasn't planning on writing anytime soon. But I was rewatching an episode of Naruto with my buddy. And next thing I knew I felt like adding a chapter to the story. I dont have much to say. But I hope you guys like it and I'm trying my best to keep up myself. When I stop writing I tend to forget what I wrote previously and trying to make it connect with the next chapter. I never knew writing was hard. But I do now have respect for Arthurs now. Well that's my piece. See ya**


End file.
